<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gao Siew Dai by snflwr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338018">Gao Siew Dai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr'>snflwr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gao has a singaporean friend, Gao thinks a lot, Gao thinks about life, Gen, Komori is mentioned once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gao met an international exchange student and got a coffee packet as a gift. One morning, he tries it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gao Siew Dai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember writing this for a friend many moons ago. Gao when ordering a drink in SG/MSIA means 'concentrated'. Siew dai means 'less sweet'.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gao is a coffee person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It, like volleyball, is a part of his existence. After all, one of the exchange students at his school once said that gao means "more concentrated" in their dialect. And so that struck him and inspired him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His blocks would be more concentrated. His spikes more concentrated. His concentration more concentrated. It would be a self-inspired, a self-improvement, a self-fulfilling journey of Hakuba Gao.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the many aspects that make up complicated, aspirational, inspirational Gao.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hohoho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is nothing more to describe Gao than gao in the moment. Bitterness coats his tongue with renewed revenge, as though it became sentient and mocked him for underestimating its very existence. The warning echoed in his head as his friend, who his brain helpfully applies is a Singaporean, says that gao kopi is really really concentrated, and he would have to try to ease into it after eating a meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gao thought wrong and he is defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he will prevail. He is Hakuba Gao after all. If he is not concentrated, who else is? Komori? Hoho. Not Komori.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits up straight. Then relaxes. The kitchen is empty save for the birds twittering and the muffled traffic outside. It is him and the cup of gao siew dai kopi, brewed already, given by his Singaporean exchange student friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He vaguely remembers Ushiwaka saying something about overcoming the possibilities with what is already tangible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Game sense. Intellect. Strength. Power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dude can hold a Ted talk about volleyball and he'd attend. Because it's Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, he lets the words soak in. He will finish this cup of coffee for the honour of his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'He didn't DIE it's just fuckin' coffee what the FUCK,' he can hear Komori in his head. A glance at the clock and it's only 9am. It's a Saturday. It's his free day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this cup of coffee mocks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gao inches a hand towards the ceramic cup. It's still warm to the touch. He takes another sip. Bitterness mocks and takes his dignity away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's really concentrated…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs softly. He picks up his phone. Sends a text to his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I couldn't finish it :('</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'HAHA dont worry abt it! its rly strong!!!' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strong. Gao is strong. Nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niiiice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can work with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>